Secrets
by UncomfortablyUglyHandkerchief
Summary: Branch didn't always hate Creek, but now he was starting to. Takes place 5 years before the movie, just a little idea on what could've happened. Rated T for some mild adult content and possible dark thoughts. Mildly angsty Branch, but nothing over the top.


**A/N:** Just wanted to write a little thing showing maybe why Branch hates Creek so much. Just a little something for fun! Please leave reviews, it feeds my soul! I don't own Trolls, but don't we just wish we did? Just a little?

Assuming Poppy is about 3 and Branch about 5 when they leave the tree, they are 18 and 20 in this fic, takes place 5 years before the movie.

So in the movie Branch seems to be upstairs in his bunker and Poppy seems very familiar with it, but not the lower portion. Which makes me think if it's not covered in traps he must have rooms in there with more than one access. How else would he hear knocking?

* * *

It had been a long time since Branch could remember interacting with anyone, minus Poppy, and he couldn't help but feel a sad feeling gnawing away at his stomach. He took a deep breath pushing the feelings back down and rolled over in his sheets attempting to go back to sleep. The walls of the bunker were cool and damp indicating that it was raining outside today, and he decided that staying upstairs in bed wasn't such a bad thing considering. He knew he had a list of things to do, a list of things to collect, but he just wasn't feeling it today.

In fact, he wasn't feeling anything at all, other than overwhelming sadness. His eyes drifted to the desk on the other side of the room, then behind it to the curtain that hid invitations and surprise cards. He sighed heavily again and tossed his blanket off rolling out of bed. As he made his way to the cards, realization finally crept into his brain. His hand froze on the curtain and he blinked his eyes tightly shut. It was his birthday today. A day he should be celebrating with family and friends, having a party in troll village, cake, yet...

He slumped into the chair and rested his head on the desk before him. There would be no party. No friends. And no... family. Because Branch was horribly alone and for the first time in his twenty years of life, Branch felt sadness and despair take over his brain.

But there would be no tears he decided, because he wasn't important enough for that.

* * *

Sadness enveloped Poppy that morning when she opened her eyes and she sat up quickly shaking her head. The feeling quickly faded as she blinked and stretched, the memories of a distant dream of swirling angry blues fading slowly from her mind. Besides, she didn't have time to be sad today. Today was Branch's birthday and she had to make sure to get the grey troll an invitation. She'd always tried to throw him a party, but he always fought her. Chucking her invitations down every time with an angry response and cold attitude. But... there was something about those icy grey eyes, almost a hint of blue, turning a little more blue every time she made an effort. Icy blue eyes that seemed to watch her when she wandered out of town. Or sang too loud. Or stayed out too late by herself. If only he would talk to her!

Despite his harsh words and rude gestures, deep in those eyes she could see pain and loneliness. He would turn away from her, crossing his arms and Poppy couldn't help but to notice the blush spread across his features. Branch could pretend all he wanted to, but she could see the need behind those eyes, the need to be included, the need to not be forgotten. And every rejection making him appear just a little more depressed, ever tear he made to those cards was another tear he made to his own heart. Poppy felt herself frown and sighed. It was a thought she didn't like.

Sure he wasn't a complete recluse. In this past he had came to events, usually giving into his fears and panic, before he finally stopped coming at all. She wasn't sure if it was fear of the Bergens or just embarrassment and anger that no one took him seriously. It didn't stop him from patrolling troll village and keeping an eye out for changes and letting Poppy know that maybe they were just a bit too loud, a bit too un-careful. Poppy sighed and leaned onto her arms. She wasn't going to think about that, though. Today would be a great day! She knew it would because today Branch was going to accept her invitation because she wasn't giving him a choice about it, which, Poppy had discovered, was the best way to deal with Branch. Today she was trying a new approach. He was more responsive to her invitations if she handed them to him alone. So with that, she made up her mind. She was going to hang out with Branch alone whether he wanted to or not. And they were both going to like it.

She got up with a quick stretch and smiled. It was going to be an amazing day.

* * *

The rain had stopped, but the sky was still angry and dark with the promise of more rain, but that didn't stop Branch. He had a job to do, even if he didn't feel like doing it. So through the mud and damp grass he trudged, pausing to check his surroundings periodically.

He eventually made his way to the heaviest part of the creek, where the water flow was the swiftest and could pull trolls under in an instant. Here over the water was a bent branch, curving upwards with a small knot, just enough he could sit and enjoy watching the water. Today it was harsh and fast, brown with sediment and debris from the heavy storm that hit during the night. He leaned back against the knot and eyed the water, briefly considered how easy it would be to fall in, to just let go of all of this pain and guilt inside. There wouldn't be any more loneliness, any more feelings, if he wasn't here, then he couldn't hurt anyone any more. The thought shocked him so suddenly that he raised a clenched fist to his mouth as if he was afraid that he would scream or yell, or any of these thoughts would burst out of him and he'd never get them back under control.

Things weren't that bad. Sure he was alone, but this was his penance for the things he had done wrong. He had made mistakes and now he was serving his time for that. He had a job to do. He bit the end of this thumb nervously and glanced back to the water. Maybe he should head home and get some rest, maybe the lack of sleep was getting to him.

He was about to jump out of the tree when a noise to the right caught him by surprise and he quickly turned his ears towards it. Coming out of the bushes was the pink terror herself, Princess Poppy. And she was looking right at him. Great.

He climbed back towards the bank slowly and hopped to the ground as she came closer, a curious smile plastered to her face.

"Happy birthday Branch." She leaned back, arms tucked behind her and smiled gently.

He looked around before meeting her face, partially confused. "Poppy, what are you doing here?"

Usually where there was Poppy, there was a squad of trolls, _lots_ of singing, and endless glitter tagging along with her. Not today. No loud screaming, no hugs of hello. He raised an eyebrow as her smile grew wider.

"I made you a birthday card. And I have a surprise for you." She extended the card towards him and he crossed his arms swiftly and turned his head.

"No."

But this didn't stop Poppy and she stuffed the card into the fold of his arms. "Branch. You can't say no. You don't even know what it is!"

There was that attitude he knew her for. He uncrossed his arms, catching the card and turning away from her. "I don't have to. No."

He started to make his way back towards his bunker and paused when he realized that no one was following him. He turned slowly and looked over his shoulder to shoot her a glance. Poppy was right where he left her, face completely neutral and arms folded back behind her again. Branch assumed that maybe she was trying to appear as non-threatening to him as possible, but it was starting to weird him out just a bit.

"Okay, well. At least open the card?" She was hesitant, but a small pleading smile crept onto her face and he felt a flutter in his chest. It was hard enough saying no to Poppy, but even harder when there was no one behind her mocking him over her shoulder. Leave it to Poppy to remember him, even on a stormy day when he expected to be alone. He glanced at the card and back to her, but she betrayed no expression and remained still and he knew she wouldn't give up. With a small sigh he opened the envelope and pulled the card out. It was a usual pop up card, a small Branch and Poppy surrounded by plants and trees, behind them a giant "Happy birthday!" popped out, sound effects included. Branch braced himself for glitter, but nothing happened. Unusual. He glanced back up at Poppy who had edged a little closer while he was distracted.

"No glitter?" He asked, slightly surprised, a small hint of a smile almost touching his lips. She was definitely up to something.

Poppy noticed how happy he was about the lack of glitter and felt a flush on her cheeks. "Oh uh, no. Uhm, I knew how much you hated it so I didn't add any!" She lied secretly thanking whatever internal mechanism inside the card broke and withheld the glitter from springing out. It was the first almost smile she had ever seen from him and she didn't want to lose it.

"Yeah. Hey, Poppy." He scratched the back of his head. "Thank you. Really."

A big smile spread across her face and she leaned forward to him. "You're welcome Branch, now about -"

Before she could continue a loud slap of thunder rolled through the air and it begin to downpour.

Branch knew he was going to regret this with everything in him, but he didn't have time to think about that right now, heavy rains brought heavy flooding which was dangerous for trolls. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him, quickly explaining. "Rains have been pretty heavy, the trail back to the village is probably flooded. We can wait out the storm in my bunker. But then, you _leave._ "

He felt his heart racing as the rain grew heavier and the sky darker.

Please don't let this be a mistake.


End file.
